


It's Not Him

by mysensitiveside



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke's got her eye on someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Him

"Earth to Brooke... What are you looking at?"

Brooke snapped out of her sudden daze, eyes finally centering back on Sam. The brunette twisted around in her seat, trying to catch sight of what had captured Brooke’s attention.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy from that show _Entourage_?” Sam asked as she turned back to face Brooke.

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Brooke murmured, flushing red at having been caught in a stare, and choosing to focus on the plate in front of her, instead of the group a few tables away from theirs.

Sam couldn’t hold back a smirk. “You like him, huh? He sure is dreamy, under that big mop of hair. Though not a blond, which is shocking for you!” Sam teased.

“I don’t like him, Sam. Just drop it, ok?”

“Yeah right,” Sam scoffed, “You were practically drooling.”

Sam kept up the teasing for the remainder of their meal, until Brooke just couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I wasn’t even looking at _him_ ,” Brooke finally exclaimed. “I was more interested in the girl sitting next to him.”

“Ooh. Really?” was all Sam could manage, before whipping back around to stare shamelessly at the group. Brooke could only drop her head into her hand in embarrassment.

She heard the scrape of Sam’s chair as the brunette faced forward once again, but the expected continuance of Sam’s teasing never came. Curious, Brooke looked up to find Sam staring at her with a strange expression on her face. A combination of confusion, surprise, and... Was that hope?

“What? Why do you look so surprised?” Brooke asked. “You already know that I like girls sometimes.” Something about Sam’s stare caused Brooke’s heart rate to climb.

“It’s just...” Sam paused. “She kind of looks like me.”

 **THE END**


End file.
